


playing it cool

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cignature (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Volleyball, anyway, because i'm annoying, hyunjoo instead of hyeonju, lapslock, nor that seline is romanized as that too, not sure if it's goo or koo or gu or ku, seline's milkshake brings all the girls to the yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: semi was fine with just watching from afar. at least she wasn't alone at that.
Relationships: Goo Semi & Jin Hyeonju | Belle, Goo Semi/Jung Yeonjung | Seline, Jin Hyeonju | Belle/Jung Yeonjung | Seline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	playing it cool

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the curiouscat anon who made me inspired enough to write this + other stuff too if you can read this i'm love you

"yeonjung-sunbaenim is so cool", semi whispered more to herself than to her companion, eyes focused on the tall senior who was training alongside the rest of the school's volleyball club. despite that, though, she was sure that hyunjoo had heard her with the way that her head moved up and down.

the two of them would often sit exactly where they were at the moment, by the audience benches, and watch the team practice. oddly enough, that was how they became close. semi was just a freshman, new to everything, who wanted a spot to spend some of her free time between lunch and self-study, when she first saw the volleyball player. it was love at first time, she thought back then, and then decided to seat at the bench to keep watching. it didn't take long before her attention was diverted from the tall girl as someone spoke to her side.

"like what you see?"

the question had caught her off guard, staring at the new girl she's never seen before. she felt flustered as her eyes met the other's, standing beside her and thus looking down. it was slightly intimidating, especially because she was really pretty too and seemingly older than her.

but in a few seconds she was smiling at semi, sitting on the bench too. "i'm assuming you're here for yeonjung-sunbae."

she turned to where the stranger had pointed, and indeed it was the girl she had instantly got a crush on. "so her name is yeonjung?"

"yup. jung yeonjung, on her last year, the captain of our volleyball team, and probably one of the most popular girls at school. trust me, she even has a fanclub", she answered with a sweet smile and it made the young freshman tilt her head. whoever this girl was she clearly adored the oldest. "she's amazing. because of her, we won the regionals last year, you should have seen. it was so cool, we almost lost but she then went woosh and the blockers from the opposing team was a tad too slow and we won! so cool."

semi awkwardly nodded at that, returning his attention to the court. she didn't know what to say, but she'd be lying if she said that the other's stories were unpleasant to hear. much the opposite, it made her interested even more in watching the school's matches.

"i'm hyunjoo, by the way. jin hyunjoo", the girl introduced herself with a warm smile. "i'm assuming you're a freshman, right? so i'm your unnie."

"...goo semi, nice to meet you, unnie", she had said in a quiet voice.

fast forward a couple of months, they were still on the same bench as always. it was in their daily routine by now, to sit there and watch yeonjung practice with the team and appreciate her together. despite her one-sided crush, she didn't hate it.

yeonjung was unapproachable either way. it was better like this.

"are you going to the match they're going to have this saturday?", she turned to hyunjoo, whose eyes were still in a trance to the court. she had to poke her a bit and repeat the question for her to smile at the question.

"of course i'm going! i haven't missed one match since my freshman year. bomin even called me a lost cause because of that, but even so she's always making me company."

semi nodded quietly at that. "can i come with you two? i don't really have any friend who plans on watching it..."

the older looked surprised at that. " _really_? don't worry, little semi, unnie will take care of you and make you company. we can scream at every point yeonjung-sunbae makes."

she smiled at her suggestion. "thank you so much, unnie! but won't bomin-unnie complain?"

"probably", she shrugged. "she'll probably get even more bothered that there will be two of us and one of her. but it's more fun like that, right? and she cares too much for me to actually complain about it."

for some reason, hyunjoo's words made the younger girl's heart tighten and warm up. she didn't know why, that was a first for her. but she didn't pay much mind to that, smiling shyly at the older before turning her attention to the court once again.

at that, yeonjung was getting ready to serve, running from the end of the court until the corner, jumping high and hitting the ball right in the middle. she left an awed sound. "wow, that sunbaenim is so stunning."

"she really is", her companion agreed in a heartbeat. semi smiled at that, eyes still on the volleyball player.


End file.
